Always by your side
by LostInThoughtDR
Summary: One shot for all the Jeyna Shippers. I tried not to stray far from the actual story -so there won't be no kissy- but I still did a little for them to have their little 'moment'. I had this idea all night and HAD to write it down. Mention of Leo and Piper and Percy.


The wooden soles were quickly clicking on the moonlight-bathed marble floor as the long haired girl walked toward her room. Today was a long day to say the least. The 'Argo II' had arrived with the greeks in the afternoon, the roman's old praetor on board. Seeing that familiar face again after so long was a relief indeed, to herself and to the roman campers. She almost would have ignored all the greek with him and hug him right there but how vulnerable would she seem to the rest? He seem to have made friends in his amnestic journey, a bit too close of a friend than Reyna felt comfortable with. With all of that, she stayed behind and acted like the leader she was and not the teenage girl. They quickly went down to business and soon after that, went to dinner, which was a feast, and nightfall came upon them in no time. Sure, there was a bit of tension between romans and greeks. They barely spoke to each other unless for those who were speaking to Percy and Jason, which were their old and new friends.

"Reyna"

The girl recognized that voice. It was Jason. She didn't even stop her walk since she didn't have much to say to him anymore. He didn't remember her after all. She didn't say something neither since she feared that she would break down.

"Can you stop ignoring me? I need to talk to you"_ Too bad Grace, I have nothing to speak to you about,_ she thought very predictable of herself. He would have guessed what she thought about if he was his old self but he wasn't.

"Reyna, look...I'm...I'm _sorry_"

That hit her. The clicking lessened slowly until it stopped. The girl had her arms crossed but not in a defensive way, more in a thoughtful way as she slowly turned around, but didn't meet his thundering blue eyes yet.

"I'm sorry," He repeated, glad that it made her stop and listen, "you may say it's not my fault but I'm still sorry" He paused as he studied her slowly. He knew who she was, although he still didn't have his complete memories back. He remembered her face, voice, personality, but he didn't remember moments they shared. He barely remembered any moments with anyone. "I know it wasn't easy being Praetor by yourself, Octavian nagging on your shoulder, staying strong for the camp, worrying about me..."

More things flooded his mind as in what to say but he couldn't organize his thoughts. His gaze moved as he tried to find an order when he felt a pang on his chest.

"Oh Jason" He heard Reyna's muffled voice from below.

She had hugged him. Her arms wrapped around him as her face was buried in his chest. He didn't react right away since he didn't expect a hug from her. But with a small smile on his face, he was glad. He placed a hand on her back and the other on the back of her head as he stroked her hair.

"It was so hard," Her teary voice said.

"I know..." he cooed.

Words weren't exchanged for a moment. He remembered they were close and didn't quite understand it yet. Being both praetors, they spend large amount of time together but not only that, they lead the camp together. They both needed to be strong and show no fear but in the end of the day, they were still teenagers. They had feelings and doubts that cannot be left unspoken however, they had no one share this but each other. They had other friends but they saw them as leaders too. To each other, they were simply...people. They were in a different level of confidence and intimacy. They were each other's confidants you could say.

xXx

The Daughter of Aphrodite has having a sleepless night so far. She simply couldn't shut her eyes for a moment. Therefore, she decided to take a stroll through New Rome. She didn't think that anyone would mind. She had to admit, New Rome was very intriguing. It was different than Camp Half Blood but at the same time, it wasn't. All in all, she was interested in knowing how Jason's old life was like. She had seen a plenty of romans who seem to know Jason much better than she did since they had known him for much longer. She knew Jason was a Praetor alongside that girl she'd seen earlier today. They were the 'leaders' of this camp...or better say Jason was a Praetor since Percy took the role of Praetor for now.

Piper's steps slowed down when she caught two figured on the floor, two shadowed casted by the moonlight. She didn't think anyone would be up at this hour.

Her eyes widened. That was Jason's voice...she walked forward, a bit more closer to the shadows but not close enough to them to catch her. She saw the embrace and didn't know what to think about it. She bit her lip. She had heard the name Reyna earlier...she was the Praetor when Jason was praetor. Piper didn't think it was her place to meddle so she turned around and walked away, breaking into a jog when she was far enough.

She wasn't paying attention where she was going when she bumped into someone.

"I"m sorry...Leo?" She said when she saw who she had bumped into. What was Leo doing up this time? Well, she shouldn't ask him that since she would sound like hypocrite.

"It's fine Piper...Where are you coming from?" He said, when he glanced at the way she came from.

"Nothing...it's...nothing"

Leo glanced at her suspiciously but continued his way to the dormitory and Piper followed.

"Leo..., " She started, "Don't you ever wondered that perhaps we got in the way of Jason's old life?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. But thats what Hera wanted, right? She purposely put Jason there when we first _really_ met him" He said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"True. But what I'm trying to say, maybe he had...After all of this is over, he will return to his old..." She didn't even know what she was saying. she was confused to the max, "Do we have the right to call him our friend when he had all of the romans worrying about him?"

Leo glanced at Piper. She was talking nonsense but he could tell she was really confused for some reason. "Its none of our fault that Jason popped out of nowhere with us and disappeared his old life so we have nothing to worry about...Besides, a guy can have many friends"

Piper took in his words and nodded. _Yeah, he can. But he can only have _one_ girlfriend._

xXx

The two Praetors -well, praetor and former praetor- were sitting on a rooftop overlooking the entire camp. Jason knew that Reyna needed to relax and cheer up and if his intuition was right, this was the right place for that. Reyna, who had her arms wrapped around her knees, glanced at Jason and wondered if he remembered this place. This was … she didn't want to say it but she considered this _their_ spot even if they didn't have anything official. Jason was the one who came here first but he showed it to her soon after. They would come here when they felt stressed or simply needed a moment alone.

None of them spoke until one broke the silence.

"At least you didn't give the Praetorship to Octavian" Jason said out the blue which made Reyna chuckle.

"Don't be too relieved. I was very close to do so since I was desperate" Jason didn't want ever to be praetor alone. if Reyna couldn't do it, he had no chance. "Luckily Percy came around..." She added with a sigh.

Jason glanced at Reyna when she mentioned Percy. What actually happened when Percy was here and Jason gone? She glanced at him back with a casual expression which made his thoughts disperse. Suddenly, a small glitter caught his gaze. it was Reyna's hand...well, her bracelet. He chuckled. It was more of a charm bracelet that she never wears in public. She had plenty of charms for it but she only had one charm on it this time around. It was a charm in the shape of the planet Jupiter that he had given her for her last birthday before he disappeared.

Reyna followed her gaze and got embarrassed when she realized what he was looking at. She shyly put the bracelet out of his sight and heard a laugh. He playfully nudged her, something that she soon returned. She shouldn't be too pessimistic. This was her home and Jason's home, something that no one can get in the middle of.


End file.
